The present invention relates to a signal selection circuit of an intelligence television capable of receiving communication services, and more particularly, to a signal selection circuit of an intelligence TV for selecting a signal to be displayed, in accordance with the order of priority of the signal.
An intelligence TV is for receiving communication services by connecting a TV to a value added network (VAN). The intelligence TV includes an information signal processing unit for receiving information communication data (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cinformation dataxe2x80x9d) when the intelligence TV is connected to the VAN, and for outputting information RGB signals, and switching control signals in order to display the information data on a screen. The intelligence TV selects and displays on the screen one of the information RGB signals processed in the information signal processing unit and a TV RGB signal processed in a TV signal processing unit, in accordance with the switching control signal output from the information signal processing unit.
Since this intelligence TV makes it possible to view, through a TV screen, several communication services, such as stock quotes, news services, weather reports, and TV program lists, being transmitted through the value added networks, it has an advantage that persons who are not familiar with the usage of a computer can easily receive communication services.
Even though this intelligence TV has the advantage of receiving communication services through the TV screen, it cannot display a plurality of signals at the same time, such as an information signal for displaying information data on a screen, a TV signal, a Picture-In-Picture (PIP) signal for enabling two screens to be viewed simultaneously, and a TV on-screen-display (OSD) signal. Thus, the plurality of signals are displayed according to priority after the priorities have been decided.
In other words, an information signal needs to be displayed preferentially over a TV signal, a PIP signal needs to be displayed preferentially over an information signal, and a TV OSD signal needs to be displayed preferentially over a PIP signal.
An object of the present invention is to satisfy the above requirements and provide a signal selection circuit of an intelligence TV for deciding the priorities of signals, in the priority order of a TV OSD signal, a PIP signal, an information signal, and a TV signal, and selecting a signal in accordance with the priorities.
To achieve the above object, according to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a signal selection circuit of an intelligence TV, capable of receiving communication services, comprising: a TV signal processing portion for processing a desired TV broadcast signal to be received and outputting a TV signal; an information signal processing unit for outputting an information signal by decoding information data transmitted through value added networks, and for outputting a switching control signal by recognizing a selection mode; a switching device for switching the TV signal processed in the TV signal processing portion and the information signal processed in the information signal processing unit, in accordance with the switching control signal; and a driving device for supplying the signal selected by the switching device to a cathode ray tube (CRT).
A signal selection circuit of an intelligence TV according to another embodiment of the present invention, further includes, in addition to the structure of the above first embodiment, a PIP signal processing portion for processing a predetermined number of TV channel signals as to be a main and a sub screen signals and for outputting a PIP signal and a second switching control signal, and a second switching device for switching the PIP signal processed in the PIP signal processing portion and the signal selected in the first switching device, in accordance with the second switching control signal generated in the PIP signal processing portion.
A signal selection circuit of an intelligence TV, according to still another embodiment of the present invention, further includes, in addition to the structure of the above second embodiment, a TV microcomputer for generating an OSD signal necessary to operate a TV, and a third switching control signal by recognizing a selection mode, and a third switching device for switching the OSD signal generated in the TV microcomputer and the signal selected in the second switching device, in accordance with the third switching control signal generated in the TV microcomputer.
Korean Patent Application no. 95-30383 is hereby incorporated by reference into this application for all purposes.